


Quidditch Tryouts

by ohthedrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthedrarry/pseuds/ohthedrarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mcgonagall has decided that double quidditch tryouts would be more effective; harry tries valiantly to attract draco’s attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Tryouts

**Author's Note:**

> for goldensnltch based off a tumblr post & fan art done by silverfanart (both tumblr users)

There was something about the start of Quidditch season that had Hogwarts humming with an energy it hadn’t felt in years. The newly re-built pitch stood in the distance, beckoning returning and rookie players to its goal posts. Harry was in high spirits as he joined Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast the morning of tryouts. 

“Did you see the note McGonagall left for us?” Ron asked. Harry shook his head no, reaching past Hermione for some orange juice and a piece of toast. A piece of paper was handed to him, which he read with the toast hanging out of his mouth. 

_This year to save time two teams will have double tryouts in order to get this year’s Quidditch season underway. Gryffindor and Slytherin will tryout from nine am until noon, with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw follwing at one thirty to four thirty.  
Headmistress McGonagall_

“She left us one specifically for you,” Hermione added, handing him another note. Harry broke off the toast from what was in his mouth and chewed. 

_Potter_  
I am not changing my mind about the double tryouts. Place nicely!  
Headmistress McGonagall

“I don’t see what the deal is,” Harry smiled, setting down the two notes. He took a big sip of orange juice. “Why would double tryouts be a bad thing?”

“I’m not saying it’s a  _bad_ thing,” Ron shoved a forkfull of eggs into his mouth. “I’m just not looking forward to you and Draco having a flirt fest all over the pitch.”

By the time the Gryffindor team assembled themselves and headed onto the pitch, the Slytherin team had already begun warming up. Draco hovered in the air off toward the left of the pitch, surveying his team. 

“Morning, Potter!” he called as Harry and his teammates appeared on the field. “Glad you could finally join us.”

“I had to make an entrance, didn’t I?” Harry quipped back. Ron made gagging gestures with his finger by his mouth which earned him a punch in the arm from Dean. 

“You always make an entrance,” Malfoy joked. “It’s probably the only thing you’re good at.”

The Slytherin team groaned as Harry’s teammates shook their heads. Everyone mounted their brooms and began to set up a mock game in order to fine tune the teams. They’d work the Chasers and Keepers first, then the Beaters. And, finally, Draco and Harry would square off in a race to find the Snitch just for kicks. 

The sun rose gently over the pitch, bathing the players in a warm and golden glow. Everyone laughed and joked about while they played, keeping the mood light. Harry found himself growing bored. Draco was taking his role as Captain seriously; so seriously that Harry found himself wanting Draco’s attention. 

_But how could he get it?_

It was as if a light bulb had gone off in his head. Harry snapped his fingers to himself and began to fly about in figure-eights and even backwards. He zigged left and then zagged right, entertaining the idea of doing a handstand on his broom. 

“Potter,” Draco’s voice came from somewhere to his left. “What the bloody hell are you doing?”

Harry spun upside down on his broom and looked over at him. 

“Pretending I’m a bat,” he said simply. Draco frowned, hanging lazily on his broom. 

“Honestly, it’s a miracle you’ve made it this far,” he said. Harry laughed and then froze when he felt his broom jerk suddenly. He gripped onto it as it teetered out of control. Draco attempted to get out of the way as Harry sped toward him but it was too late; the two of them went crashing to the ground. 

“Merlin,” Harry shook his head, squinting. His glasses had fallen off on his way down. “That was fun.”

“Would you get off me!” Draco moaned from beneath him. He squirmed until Harry sat up, his arm shooting up in the air. In his hand were Harry’s glasses. 

“Thanks, mate,” Harry smiled, putting them back on. Draco groaned and rested his head back down on the ground. 

“If you were trying to impress me,” he mumbled. “It didn’t work.”

“Yes it did,” Harry smiled, patting Draco on the chest. “It always works.”

“Hmph.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos! they mean a lot to me!
> 
> also, you can follow my tumblr: draqo-pctter.tumblr.com


End file.
